Chief Wiggum
Commissioner "Clancy" Wiggum, also known as Chief Wiggum or simply Wiggum is a non-playable character in the game The Simpsons: Hit & Run. He is the chief of the Springfield Police Department (hence the name) and is mostly involved in the plot of the game. Roles & Appearances Chief Wiggum has made several appearances in the game, mostly because of its crime-themed atmosphere. He tries to chase down Bart, Marge and Apu, finds three strikes on Snake with Lisa, gives Lisa and Marge info about Bart and the crop circles, is followed by Apu to receive information about the Cola Trucks, and is carjacked by Bart. He can also be heard in Level 1 if the player rings the doorbell of Lard Lad Donuts and also makes an appearance in Level 7 walking around the front of the Wiggum house. The following list contains all of Chief Wiggum's appearances in missions, whether essential to the plot or not. Level 2 * Weapons of Mass Delinquency - Bart is driving around Springfield collecting illegal fireworks from various Springfielders. But he is soon informed by Ralph Wiggum that his dad is hunting him down, Bart must escape safely. * Bart 'n' Frink - Bart heads to Herman's Military Antiques to find a WWII radio for Professor Frink's Trucksaurus, but he is informed by Wiggum that Herman had been robbed. Bart must find the person responsible. Level 3 * Slithery Sleuthing (Boss) - Lisa asks Chief Wiggum if he can help find her brother, but he is too busy trying to find three strikes on Snake and put him back in prison. Lisa and Wiggum soon set off and follow Snake while collecting three pieces of evidence. Afterwards, Wiggum tells Lisa that Bart may be at the Squidport on a cruise. Level 4 * For A Few Donuts More (Boss) - Marge is concerned about all the mysterious things happening around Springfield and Bart's abduction. She decides to go and ask the police for info and follows Chief Wiggum to Lard Lad Donuts. Wiggum, however, is in desperate need of a donut as the store had been closed. Marge collects donuts from a Donut Truck and returns to Wiggum, who tells Marge that the crop circle is over at Cletus' shack. * Return of the Nearly-Dead - Marge finds Hans Moleman in the graveyard and inquires him for info, but Moleman has no time to talk as he is hiding from the police, who are preparing to close the Retirement Castle. Marge races Chief Wiggum to the elders home before he closes the doors. * From Outer Space - Marge destroys Cola Trucks all over Springfield in order of getting rid of the Buzz Cola. But as she heads for home, she gets chased by Chief Wiggum, who is angry that his precious cola is gone. Marge however luckily manages to get home. Level 5 * This Little Piggy - Following the events of the previous level, Apu goes around Downtown and asks Springfield citizens for information on the Buzz Cola. He eventually finds Krusty, who suggests that he should follow a cop and dress more American-like. Apu does so and follows a trail of donuts leading to the police station. When he gets there, he follows Wiggum who leads him to the DMV. * Kwik Cash - Snake and Apu are heading back to Snake's hideout after they destroyed an Armored Truck, but before that, they must get away from Chief Wiggum. Level 6 * Milking the Pigs - Bart wants Snake to be his wheelman, but Snake will only be his wheelman if he helps him with some loose ends. One of these include destroying Chief Wiggum's Police Car in which Bart goes out and does so. Gallery Level 2 2-2.png|Chief Wiggum in the mission briefing for "Weapons of Mass Delinquency" Chief-clancy-wiggum-the-simpsons-hit-and-run-1.2 thumb.jpg|Chief Wiggum in "Bart 'n' Frink" Level 4 4-1.png|Chief Wiggum in the mission briefing for "For A Few Donuts More" 4-4.png|Chief Wiggum in the mission briefing for "Return of the Nearly-Dead" Level 5 5-4.png|Chief Wiggum in the mission briefing for "This Little Piggy" 5-6.png|Chief Wiggum in the mission briefing for "Kwik Cash" Level 6 6-bonus.png|Chief Wiggum in the mission briefing for "Milking the Pigs" Vehicles Police Car.png|The Police Car, Chief Wiggum's vehicle of choice Category:Characters Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Level 1